This invention relates generally to an anchoring washer adapted for use with a portable and movable musical instrument having a plug and electrical cord attached thereto, and particularly describes a construction for preventing tension from being imposed on the plug and adjacent electrical cord during a performer's movements while playing the instrument.
The musical instruments to which the present invention is especially applicable are string instruments such as guitars which have electromagnetic means for amplifying the sound created by the strings. Typically such an instrument has an electrical cord removably plugged into its body and it is a common observation that the performer's physical movements during play can impose damaging stress on the plug and cord connection and not infrequently pull the cord plug out from its socket. Such a guitar is provided with studs or similar projections, usually with enlarged heads, to which ends of a supporting strap may be attached, the strap usually extending over the performer's shoulder and across his back to support most of the weight of the instrument. The present invention provides an anchoring construction for the electrical cord by using one of the strap studs, together with a washer of novel design and operation and interconnecting tension members, including a resilient member, between the washer and the cord.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a novel washer anchoring construction for a portable electrical musical instrument or the like. Additional objects are to provide, in such a construction, a removable washer for attachment to a stud typically provided on such an instrument; to provide a tension absorbing construction for the electrical cord typically used with such instruments; and for other objects as will become clear from a reading of the following description of an illustrative form of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.